Nerf This!
by GrumpyKitten666
Summary: Hana Song is in love with Junkrat, and she'll do anything it takes to make him hers.
1. Chapter 1

Hana played StarCraft as her beloved fans watched in awe. Her tongue hung out, and her sore fingers smashed the buttons on her hot pink controller, her trademark bunny printed at the top. She was so absorbed in the game that won her worldwide fame that she was hardly listening to her fans rooting for her in Korean. She loved being their hero, but what people didn't know was that she had another side, a side that she so longed to come out.

Hana Song recently turned 19, and after years of competitive gaming and touring, she wondered what it would be like to be a normal teenager, to go out with friends and maybe even have a boyfriend. She'd never been on a date, or had her first kiss. The fact that she hadn't lost her virginity yet was embarrassing beyond belief to her. Her life was dedicated to video games, being a celebrity. Hana finished the game, dropping the controller to the floor as her fans cheered.

Just as always, after the game came the autographs and photos.

"Love, Dva." She signed a picture of herself from the WCS Korea Code S League for a female fan.

This lasted about half an hour before she got to go home, where, even then, she had no time to herself. Ever since the military hired her to pilot the MEKA in the battle against the omnics, Hana's life had changed immensely. The fame intensified, but for the first time in years, thanks to Overwatch, she was finally able to live a somewhat normal teenage life.

* * *

Junkrat stood outside Roadhog's room, talking and joking with him about their last match. Hana, who lived a few doors down in the girls' hall, hid behind her open door, watching and admiring the Aussie from behind. She listened in on the conversation, wondering if they were talking about her.

Of course they weren't; Hana had only fought beside Jamison one or two times, and barely had time to talk to him in the pre-battle waiting room.

She didn't really talk to any of the guys beside Lucio, and maybe Soldier 76 when he yelled out orders and would tell her what things were like "back in his day". All she could do, what she _allowed_ herself to do, was just admire Jamison from afar.

Unaware of how long she'd been staring, she saw Roadhog look over Junkrat's shoulder at her.

 _OH SHIT._

She felt her heart stop, and jumped back behind the door.

"Hana?" Roadhog said in his deep, harsh voice.

Hana sighed and showed herself, "Hi, Mako…"

She made her way over to the two men.

She'd been caught.

Hana quickly tugged on her tank top. She was a small girl, so not much was visible for Junkrat's viewing pleasure.

"So...some match, huh?" Hana laughed nervously, her hand behind her head.

Yesterday's match was not exactly her best. She, Jamison, Roadhog, Mei, Soldier 76, and Lucio were teamed up, making quite a successful team, but Hana's mind was somewhere else.

Mei and Jamison were close, _too_ close for Hana's liking. She'd always thought they were a couple, but wasn't completely sure. To that day she still didn't know whether or not they were a couple. While waiting for the match to begin, Hana watched through her MEKA as Mei wrapped her arms around Junkrat's waist in a hug. She'd never seen them kiss or anything of the sort, but just seeing them make any physical contact was like a slap to the face.

That one incident ruined the whole match for Hana. Her ultimates were off, and her injuries were worse than usual.

Hana stroked the cut up her arm.

"Some match." Jamison said. He placed his robotic hand on it, making the hair on Hana's arms stand up, "Ya alright?"

She struggled to get any words out. Jamison had never touched her before, and it felt amazing.

"Y-yeah. I'll be ok."

Jamison kept his eyes on her, a small smile on his face. He was probably just concerned about her; nothing else.

Hana looked away, her teenage self-consciousness getting the best of her. She wished she looked like Mercy, with silky blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Hana was not perfect like her fans thought. To her, she was just a regular girl from South Korea, and Junkrat was better off with a beautiful, curvy, intelligent girl like Mei.

"Ya did good yesterday." Jamison patted her on the shoulder.

 _Yeah right._

He was just saying that to make her feel better. That's probably what he and Hog were laughing about earlier. Hana sighed.

"See ya 'round." Jamison winked before leaving with Mako to the cafeteria. Hana stood alone in the hallway, wondering if what had just happened was a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch time was, as usual, spent listening to Junkrat talk shit and ramble on about nothing, making up stories involving him and Roadhog pulling off some ridiculous scheme.

At the table sat Gabriel, Jack, Jamison, and Mako. This included Lucio before he was knocked to the floor due to lack of space, thanks to Roadhog. Jesse, Hanzo, and Genji sat across.

Jamison was being especially loud and obnoxious that day.

"Why don't you go bother Mei?" Hog rolled his eyes.

"Aint you two bumpin' uglies?" Jesse smirked. He took a puff of his cigar, despite smoking indoors being strictly prohibited.

"…What's that?"

"Havin' sex."

"Me n' Mei? Nah…"

"Ya like her, dontcha? She's a pretty gal."

"I mean…I've thought about it…"

"Well, I reckon she likes you. She was on you like a tick on a fat dog yesterday."

"If you ask her out you'll be braver than Soldier," Lucio laughed, "he can't even ask Angela out." Jack scowled at him.

"Those freaks are looking at us." Sombra glared at the men from across the room. "That Junkrat's a creeper."

"Hey! Be nice!" Mei told her.

"Oh, that's her man. I forgot. Lo siento…"

 _Her man. So it was true._

Hana wanted to cry. As far as she was concerned, her best friend was dating her dream man. She listened as the girls chatted on about relationships and love interests, disappointment and sorrow filling her up.

"Hana, you got a man, chica?" Sombra asked.

Hana blushed. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"She's just a child, Sombra." Angela said in the teenager's defense.

Hana's sorrow turned to rage, and embarrassment.

 _A child. So Widowmaker wasn't the only one who thought so…_

"No! I have a date on Friday!" She instantly regretted telling that lie.

Sombra gasped and smiled excitedly, "With who?"

Hana's mind went blank.

Who _was_ her imaginary date with?

She looked across at the men's table. She only really knew Lucio and Mako, but Lucio was like a brother to her...

"…M-…mako…?"

"…ROADHOG?" Sombra laughed hysterically, "Ese cerdo gordo!? Aye Dios mío…"

Hana gulped. She officially had to pull off asking the giant Australian junker on a date, when who she really wanted was Jamison.

 _I'm an idiot._

The hallway was quiet, six of the heroes absent on a mission. Hana stood outside Jamison and Mako's room in a baggy pink shirt, a little skirt, knee high socks, and skate shoes. She nervously straightened the backwards baseball cap on her head and exhaled.

Hana started to feel sick to her stomach and feared she'd throw up right then and there. She didn't even have feelings for Mako. All this to impress the older girls? Maybe she should just go in and tell Junkrat her true feelings...

She slowly raised her right fist, ready to knock on the door. The knocks were quiet, but they were heard.

"Who is it?" She recognized that aggressive Aussie accent.

Hana said nothing, and instead turned the doorknob hesitantly.

The room was a literal pigsty. On one side were Jamison's possessions, papers and contraptions scattered on the floor. He was lay on a rope hammock, his robotic leg hanging off the side. Of course, sat on the floor next to him, was Mei. Roadhog's side of the room was equally as messy. Fast food bags, playboy magazines, and extra large clothes lay on his bed. In the middle of the room hung the Australian flag.

What took Hana by surprise was Hog's mask hung up on the wall. She'd never seen him without it. He was lay on his bed in a black shirt and cargo shorts, and his silver hair was pulled up in a ponytail like always.

Hana was shocked, he was surprisingly attractive. His grey eyes were locked onto the book he was reading, but Hana couldn't make out what it was.

"Hello?" She said in her mousy voice.

"Dva! How ya doin'? Hoggie, there's a sheila here for ya!" Jamison had obviously been drinking.

"Anyoeung!" Mei smiled. Being the well-traveled woman she was, Mei could speak many languages, Korean being one of them. Hana already knew this from reading Mei's travel journal. She was fascinated by Mei, but also extremely jealous of her.

"Hi…um, Mako?" Hana sheepishly made her way over to him, making sure not to stand too close. She looked at the large ring in his septum, and holes below his lips where snakebites once were.

Everyone knew Hog was a man of few words. He just turned his head to look at her. He looked totally uninterested in what she had to say, which, unfortunately, was just his default expression.

"I was wondering if…um…" Hana's hands started to sweat. This had never happened to her, not even when competing in tournaments in front of thousands of people. She wanted to turn around and confess her love to Jamison, and maybe she would have if Mei wasn't there.

But she was.

Maybe this would make Jamison jealous? Even though, to Hana's knowledge, he had feelings for Mei.

So many thoughts and outcomes erupted into Hana's head that she couldn't take it anymore. She had to say _something_.

"Well, there's...there's a little snow cone place not too far from the base...Do you wanna go on Friday...?" She'd never spat out a sentence faster in her life. Jamison sat up in his hammock, eyebrows raised. Whether it was of jealously or just plain disbelief that any girl would be interested in Mako, she did not know.

Still, Mako's expression didn't change.

 _That can't be good..._

"...Ok." He returned his attention back to his book.

Hana couldn't believe it. She turned her head to look at Jamison, who still had a shocked look on his face.

She looked back at Mako, "O-ok...Bye..." She made her way towards the door, and once she reached it, she looked back again. Jamison was staring down, and although Hana couldn't see it, his eyes had a hint of sadness in them.

She left the room, both sorrowful and completely unaware.


	3. Chapter 3

Due to the second omnic crises, the heroes were stuck in Russia for the time being. Hana sat on a wooden bench outside the snow cone stand in the freezing cold, snow gently falling above her. She had already bought her blueberry snow cone, and was sat with it waiting patiently for Mako to turn up, if he would _at all._ She was dressed in a thick, wooly pink dress with a fluffy neckline and a hood with kitty cat ears, and puffy snow boots. She clutched the snow cone with her mittens, and looked around for any sign of her 'date'.

 _Why didn't I just ask Jamison…_

A few minutes later, a huge man in a spiky leather jacket, black pants with a chain around the buckle, and black motorcycle boots walked up to her.

"Hi, Mako..."

He humphed in response.

Hana scooted to the end of the bench to make room for him. She had to admit she was surprised he had shown up. She thought he'd have had better things to do.

Mako sat next to her with a cherry snow cone, the bench almost too small for the both of them. Luckily for Hana, his huge size made him nice and warm. He lifted his arm to rest on the back of the bench behind her.

"So…" Hana had no idea what to say. It should've been Jamison she was with, after all. "Thanks for coming..."

"Sure. I was pretty surprised."

"...Why?"

"Well, I thought you liked Rat...And you're pretty." He shrugged. Hana blushed and licked her snow cone. She had never heard him speak this much before.

"Well, you seem like a nice guy…"

There was a moment of silence, and Hana felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"Any good victories lately...?"

Roadhog made a noise that obviously meant 'not really'. Hana nodded.

"I feel so out of place among the other heroes…" Hana admitted, "All the older girls make fun of me...The men don't take me seriously...Everyone treats me like a child…" This was the first time she'd told anyone this.

"She'll be right." Mako replied, Australian slang completely foreign to Hana. He knew what it was like to not fit in with society. It wasn't everyone whose bounty was $25 million for robberies, murder, and arson, although Hana's situation was a little different. It was hard being a celebrity. Constant fan interaction and interviews, instant recognition and pestering. The other heroes didn't take her seriously because of her fame, and it _sucked_.

"I've never had a kiss. Or had friends. Or…had sex." She said sheepishly in her heavy Korean accent. Now she was _definitely_ spilling the beans.

"Hm." He poured the whole snow cone in his mouth and swallowed in one big gulp. "You're young. Give it time."

 _Give it time?_

Hana was growing more and more impatient with each passing year. She _had_ given it time. She was like a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any moment.

She sighed.

 _Screw it._

Before she knew it, Hana was half naked on Roadhog's bed. The giant got on all fours above her, their lips nearly touching. "Are you sure about this?" His voice was deep and almost in a whisper. Her consent and comfort were his main priorities. Such kindness and gentleman-like behaviour wouldn't usually be expected from a beast like himself, but that was just who Hog was.

"Yeah…" She whispered back with a nod.

Why shouldn't she enjoy herself? She had one more year as a teenager and she wanted this more than anything. She didn't in a million years think it would be with Mako, though. She wanted her first time to be with Jamison, but the adrenaline was just too much.

Roadhog kissed her softly, "Ok." He unzipped his pants and re-positioned himself. Hana couldn't control herself. She was so nervous, and scared, and excited. Not only because this was her first time, but because Roadhog was 600 pounds, and she herself was only a mere 100. But she was the one who insisted on this.

"C'mere." He lay on the bed, his head resting on a pillow, and motioned for Hana to sit on top of him. She was a little relieved, and grateful he didn't want to crush her. She rested her hands on his huge belly and exhaled. She felt as if a tiny devil and angel were sat on each of her shoulders, one telling her to save herself for Jamison, and the other to take a walk on the wild side for once. A typical teenager, she went with option 2.

This was revenge. Revenge for something Jamison hadn't even done.

Embarrassed to take her clothes off, Hana waited for Roadhog to do it for her. He unhooked her bra and threw it off the bed, followed by her bunny print panties.

Hana slowly opened her eyes. It was morning. She sat up, sex sore muscles making it uncomfortable to do so. Expecting to see Mako asleep next to her, she realized she was in her own bed, surrounded by her stuffed animals. The junker had carried the sleeping girl back to her room and tucked her in after their little rendezvous.

She'd actually had sex...but it wasn't with Jamison. She felt a little ashamed.

She scratched her head and yawned, her hair a big, knotty mess.

A loud knock on her door broke her from her thoughts. It was Soldier like he did every morning to all the heroes. "Rise n' shine, people." Hana sighed and got out of bed. Things were definitely going to be different from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

Hana left her room in her bunny onesie and fluffy slippers. It was morning rollcall for the heroes who were scheduled to fight that day, and of course, Roadhog and Jamison were there. Soldier called each of their names, including Mercy, Sombra, and Mei, who had volunteered to come along.

"Okay, proceed to breakfast and report back to me immediately." Soldier ordered. Roadhog didn't speak a word to Hana or Jamison.

Hana sat with the rest of the girls, slowly eating her cereal and occasionally glancing over at Roadhog. Because he was constantly expressionless, she couldn't tell what he was possibly feeling or thinking. Jamison was being his usual self, right down hog's ear yelling corny jokes like a hyper child.

"So," Sombra caught Hana off guard, "you two had fun last night, huh?"

"…What do you mean?"

"C'mon, chica, we all heard you."

Hana froze like a deer in headlights.

"Don't act surprised." Mei agreed, "You must've known how loud you were being."

"So, was he big?" Sombra chuckled immaturely.

"Are you alright, love?" Tracer asked.

Hana did have to admit she was surprised, and relieved that Mako didn't rip her in half.

"Ya won't believe the joke ol' pig face over here told me the other day." Junkrat told the men, "Tell 'em, Hog."

Roadhog rolled his eyes, "Do you ever shut up?"

"So," McCree gave Hog a cheeky smirk, "sounded like you had some female company last night."

"Ew." Genji scrunched his face like he'd smelled something awful.

"Yeah, would you mind keepin' it down next time?" The cowboy asked. "Some of us were tryin' to sleep."

"Women aren't allowed in the men's quarters, Mako." Soldier scolded the junker, even though Hog could literally snap him in half like a toothpick.

"You had a sheila in our room last night?!" Jamison looked disgusted, yet slightly intrigued. "Thank god I wasn't there. That woulda been a nasty sight."

"So was it one of the ladies over there?" McCree looked over his shoulder.

Roadhog made eye contact with Hana, "…Yeah."

"It was Lena wasn't it." McCree took a puff of his cigar, clearly unaware of Tracer's sexual preferences. The men stared at the outlaw like he'd grown a second head.

"Was it Angela?"

Soldier leaned across the table to scowl at McCree.

"Are you kidding?" Jamison laughed, "She's too smart for this numskull!" Roadhog smacked his boss across the head.

"I bet it was Hana. You fucked Hana, didn't you. Poor gal." McCree didn't realize he'd crossed the line.

Jamison's face dropped. He looked up at Hog.

"NO." Mako answered, getting angry.

"Ok, ok, slow down, partner." Roadhog was not pleasant to be around when angry, so Jesse decided it was best to end it there.

The rest of the heroes kept talking through the rest of breakfast, but Jamison was dead silent. Pigs would fly before Jamison was ever silent, so obviously something was wrong.

Afterwards, the heroes dressed for battle and returned to soldier. He spewed out his usual crap, rules and regulations. Most of the heroes didn't even bother to listen anymore. "Be careful out there." He pointed two fingers at Roadhog and Junkrat, "Don't let me catch you two screwin' around."

Hana quickly tugged on her pink and blue suit before climbing into MEKA. The junkers were not stood together like usual, and that made Hana panic. The girls knew what happened, but did the men? Did _Jamison_?

 _Fuck_.

"I'll be watching over you." Mercy smiled warmly at Hana, and placed a hand on MEKA. Hana smiled back. Angela was like a mother figure to the young girl, a much less aggressive and intimidating Ana.

"Angie, can I-" The door opened. As leader, Jack was the first to run out, followed by Sombra, Hog, Mei, Mercy, Hana, and finally Jamison.

 _Don't fuck up like last time._

She smashed the buttons on MEKA's joysticks, decimating omnic after omnic, trying to keep her mind off of Jamison.

 _NERF THIS!_

Hana launched MEKA at a group of omnics and quickly hopped out. Jamison was fascinated by her ultimate ability. It was nothing like his grenades or mines, and created a devastating explosion. It was an absolute beauty to him.

The battle was going surprisingly well. Mercy was an excellent healer, and Hog didn't let his awkward situation interfere with his performance. However, Jamison was not nearly as lively as usual. No maniacal laughs, no catchphrases. Hana loved his usual enthusiasm, it made her fall in love with him more and more every time. He was _crazy_. And she wanted to be _so_ bad.

Hana prepared herself for a second ult after finding more omnics that had formed into a group. It would easily be a quintuple kill.

 _FIRE IN THE HOLE!_

Hana stopped in her tracks and watched Junkrat's rip tire fly past her and explode into the group she had her eye on. She heard Mei cheer, and looked back to see her worst nightmare.

Mei was on her tiptoes, her gloved hands holding Jamison's face as she pressed her lips against his.

Time seemed to slow down at that moment. Hana's hearing became muffled, and her skin went cold. Jamison's eyes were open, he was obviously surprised, but that didn't matter to Hana. Her bad dream was happening right before her eyes. Mei was her _best_ friend.

 _How could she stoop so low?_

Hana screamed as she was suddenly attacked, launching out of MEKA and hitting a wall.

She heard Mercy gasp loudly, followed by Jamison yelling her name.

"HANA!" He dropped his weapon and ran as fast as his robotic leg would let him.

Hana was knocked unconscious, the faces and voices of the people around her fading away.

"Oh, shit." Jack took off his mask, "Is she breathing?"

"Yes," Mercy felt her wrist, "but she's in critical condition."

Jamison knelt down next to Mercy and carefully took hold of Hana. He brushed a strand of brunette hair out of her face, "Hana..." His voice was shaky as he lowered his face down to hers and planted a kiss on her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Hana's eyes fluttered open. She was in a bed in a white room. Sharp pains all over her body made her groan.

"Hana?"

She looked to her left, and there sat Junkrat. His eyes were half shut like he was tired. He must've been there a while...

"Jamie?" She noticed a bouquet of flowers next to the bed, and looked back at him, slightly confused.

Jamison got up and planted a kiss on her forehead. Suddenly the pain seemed to go away.

"Was worried 'bout ya."

"W-what happened?" Hana could hardly remember anything.

"Ya had a nasty accident. Those are from Hog n' me." He referred to the flowers.

"Thank you." She managed a smile. "I can't feel my arm..." She chuckled, looking at the hot pink cast on her left arm. It had been signed by some of the female heroes.

"You'll be ok, love."

 _Love._ 'Mate' had officially been upgraded to 'love'.

Hana blushed, "I will be now you're here." She felt like just grabbing the Aussie and taking him right then and there.

The door opened, and in came Mercy carrying a tray of food, "How are you feeling, Hana?"

"I'm ok."

Mercy placed the tray on the bed's sliding table. "Eat up, sweetheart. I'll be back to check on you later."

Once the door shut, Hana turned her head and beckoned Jamison over with her finger.

 _It's now or never._

She quickly grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Jamison was shocked at first, but soon his eyes closed. After a while, Hana pulled away and smiled at the junker. His amber eyes were glowing like never before.

"Hana..."

"Yes?"

"I...I dunno if I'm ready for a relationship...and I'm not sure what's going on with Mei..."

Hana's heart stopped, and she suddenly went from ecstasy to on the verge of tears.

"...M-Mei?"

"...I've just been really confused lately. It's not you, it's me." He could tell Hana was about to cry. "I've gotta go. Hog's waitin' for me." He kissed Hana's cheek and left. She was furious. Being a celebrity, she _always_ got what she wanted. She wanted Junkrat, and she was gonna get Junkrat.

With permission from Mercy, Hana was able to go back to her room. She sat on the bed, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fight back the tears. She'd never felt such hatred for a best friend. She had to admit she could understand why Jamison would choose Mei over her. She was older, 31, beautiful, curvy, and her little Chinese accent was so adorable. Mei-Ling Zhou was definitely one of the prettiest female heroes. Hana saw herself at the bottom of the scale. The _very_ bottom.

 _No one wants a skinny, flat-chested, little girl..._

Hana spent the afternoon playing violent video games, taking her anger out on the other players. She usually did this with Sombra, but she just wanted to be alone.

She knew what she had to do to get her way. It was risky, but she had to try. This was officially Mei vs. Hana, and Hana planned to take Jamison as her trophy.

She waited until 9 o'clock when she knew Mako would be out of the room, getting some time away from his aggravating roommate.

She quickly crossed the hall to the junkers' room and knocked immediately.

"What dya want? Hog, is that you? Bugger off!"

Hana giggled, "Room service."

"There was silence. "...Wha?" The door opened. The second Jamison saw Hana, his eyes shot open. "Hooly dooly..."

Hana was leaning against the door frame, dressed in a baby pink bra, a little skirt with panties underneath, and a garter belt with knee high stockings. She looked like one of those girls in Roadhog's magazines. "Hi, Jamie."

"...Hana?" He looked her up and down. He went to speak before Hana shushed him. She squeezed past him and observed her surroundings. Jamie's bed was a hammock. Mako's bed was...well...Mako's bed. The floor was hard, cold, and cluttered. She noticed a desk on Jamison's side of the room.

 _Probably the best option._

Hana looked at the items on the desk. Notebooks, chewed pencils, half-built contraptions...

She pushed them away to make room. She then turned around and arched her back, perking her breasts. "Come play with me, Jamie..." Hana was no stranger to porn, she knew all the tips and tricks, and now it was time to test them out.

Jamison tried to hesitate, but he felt his pants tighten. He'd already explained his predicament to Hana that morning, but he admitted to himself that he liked her non-quit attitude, that she wouldn't take no for an answer. He would've done the same thing.

"Please?" Hana turned around and bent over, trying to stifle her laughter. She felt like an idiot.

Jamison laughed too. He walked over and stood behind her, one hand on her hip and the other on her ass. She was so soft, and the delightful smell of perfume embraced his senses.

 _Is this really happening?_

Hana couldn't think straight. Her head suddenly snapped back and she gasped. Jamison had hold of her hair. He bent over her, fitting like a puzzle piece, and whispered hotly in her ear, "You're drivin' me crazy, love...I'm warnin' ya. I ain't gentle."

Hana didn't care if he got rough or anything of the sort. She could handle things Mei couldn't. If Hana could take 600 pound Roadhog, she could definitely take scrawny 150 pound Junkrat.

"Please, Jamie." She whined, getting impatient. She wasn't acting anymore.

Hana gasped as Jamie pulled her hair tighter, "That's 'sir' to you. Got it?"

Hana nodded.

"Good girl." Hana heard a zipper, and her heart began to beat faster. She turned her head when nothing else happened. He hadn't taken his pants off.

"What are you doing?" She asked, frustrated.

"Ya gotta ask nicely." Jamison whispered in her ear.

"Fuck off." Hana got angry. He was just teasing her now.

"Shut up." He smacked her with his robotic hand, and it hurt like holy hell.

"Fuck it, I'm done messing around." She tried to squirm free so she could take control. Jamison was being a jackass.

"Oh no ya don't." He pulled her back in place, "Bad girl. Yer makin' daddy angry."

Hana didn't care. She _wanted_ him to be angry. Being soft and submissive wasn't getting her anywhere. She elbowed him in the abdomen with her cast arm.

Jamison grunted in pain, "Now ya've done it." He bit down on her neck and squeezed her left breast hard, causing Hana to yell out.

Jamison forced Hana's arms down on the desk and held them there. He leaned down next to her ear again, "Nerf this, baby girl."

Hana whined as Jamison stuck his finger inside her, then a second, and a third. "You're so wet for me, huh?"

"Harder." She moaned desperately.

Jamison wrapped his robotic hand around her neck in a choke hold, "I'm gonna tear you open."

Hana could feel his dick straining against his shorts, but he wasn't doing anything about it. Hana was furious. She was aching with anticipation.

She heard Jamison spit in his hand and, finally, he entered her. He wasn't nearly as big as Roadhog, but he was still bigger than the average man. Hana rocked her hips against his as he thrusted in and out,"You wanted this so bad, didn'tcha?"

Hana nodded, her eyes shut tightly.

"You're mine." He panted, giving Hana butterflies. That was what she wanted to hear more than anything, but she knew men said things they didn't mean during sex. She could hardly move under Jamison's strong grip, one hand around her neck and the other on her hip. He made an angry sound as Hana purposely clenched around him. "You knock that off...I ain't nearly done here."

"Jamie..." She gasped, her mouth open.

"Ya gonna cum for daddy?" He asked, thrusting as hard as he possibly could.

"Yes, sir." She tried to say.

Jamison grabbed a fistful of her hair and started swearing like a sailor. Hana could feel her skin bruising under Jamison's fingers digging into her. He bit, kissed, and licked her back as he felt himself getting closer, moaning loudly, not caring if anyone could hear.

He fucked her raw until it became painful, "Please..." She was now begging him to finish.

"No...you need to be punished..." Jamison assured her, but he could feel himself getting closer and closer. "You filthy whore..." Without a warning, he came hard inside her, moaning loudly in her ear. He thrusted a few more times before finally collapsing onto her back. "Fuck..." He whispered.

Hana could hardly catch her breath, the remaining tears falling to the desk beneath her.

"Good girl..." Jamison whispered and stroked her hair. Hana smiled, she'd succeeded. Hopefully, this was one step closer to the relationship she wanted. Jamison didn't seem like he'd be one of those assholes who would just use a woman for sex.

There was a knock on the door, and Hana and Jamison froze.

"Hog...Fuck...DON'T COME IN. I-...I'm just gettin' dressed! Gimme a sec!" They both threw their clothes on as quickly as they could. "Get behind the door." He told Hana. Jamison opened the door, acting like nothing had happened. "'Ello, mate! Come on in."

Mako humphed, and entered the bathroom. As soon as the door shut, Jamison laughed and motioned for Hana to come out. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Hana wasn't expecting this. Not only did she get to sleep with Jamison, but they then returned to her room where, the following morning, they did it _again_.

The soft playing of K-pop came from Hana's stereo as they lay naked under the sheets. "I thought we were gonna break ya bed." Jamison laughed, his chest rising and falling quickly. "I feel real bad for the poor sheila Hog fucked the other day...Shit."

"So, what's in that canteen you're always carrying around?" Hana tried to change the subject, snuggling up to him.

"Milk tea with boba." Jamison took a sip from it, handed it to Hana, and looked around, "Don't ya reckon its a bit weird ya stuffed animals watched us go at it?"

Hana giggled. She looked at his detached robotic arm and leg at the bottom of the bed. Her head lay on the upper half of his right arm, his good arm hanging off the end of the bed.

"Was I good?" She asked nervously.

"Ripper." Jamison smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Even better than Mei."

"WHAT?" Hana jumped up, horrified.

"HA! Just kiddin'! Look at ya face!" He laughed as Hana cursed in Korean, slapping him repeatedly.

A while later, the two left for breakfast hand in hand, Hana draped in Jamison's shirt like a dress.

"Oye, querida!" Sombra called from the girls' table.

"I'll see you later, Jamie." Hana got on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips. She walked over to the women and sat down next to Sombra.

"You gotta new man!? What happened to el cerdo gordo?"

Hana looked over at Mei who was reading a book on climatology, "I think Jamie and I are dating..." She made sure to say it loud enough for Mei to hear. She looked up from her book, her dark eyes like the pits of hell.

"Did you...y'know?" Sombra giggled.

"Last night...and this morning..." Hana couldn't help but laugh along.

"Tu puta! How many of the men have you seduced now?"

"Just the two...I think I'm in love with Jamie..."

"He's too old for you." Mei said bluntly, looking down at her book.

"Huh?"

"He's 25. What're you again, 14?" Hana couldn't believe the venom her best friend was spitting at her. Mei knew perfectly well she was 19. They'd known each other since Hana had joined the team last year, and now Mei was letting a man come between them.

"Better than a 45 year old cougar."

Sombra and a few of the other girls, the ones who actually cared, gasped. Mei blushed, furious and embarrassed.

"Rutledge, I swear to god, next time I'm busting open the door and dragging whatever chick you're screwing out by her hair," Soldier said, "and then I'll come back and kick your ass off the team."

Mako lowered his eyebrows, "...What? I wasn't screwing any chick, Morrison."

"Oh yeah? Well the noise was coming from your room."

Mako looked down at his boss suspiciously. "W-...I dunno what ya talkin' about." Jamison crossed his arms.

Mako humphed.

"Ya callin' me a liar?"

"You _are_ a liar."

"Fucksakes...alright, alright, it was me." Jamison admitted. "Don't looka me like that! I'm a bloke! I've got me urges!"

"That's disgusting." Soldier gave him a look of disapproval, "What decent woman would sleep with you?"

"Hey, they don't call me JUNKrat for nothin'."

"Shut up..." Mako rolled his eyes.

"Well we don't gotta do much sussin' out, do we?" Jesse said, "Who's the dumbest chick here?"

"Dva." A few of the men mumbled.

"Wha?" Jamison got angry, "Hana is not dumb! She's beautiful and she's different from the other fuckin' bimbos we got 'ere!" He wasn't aware he'd given away the answer to McCree's question.

Roadhog looked down at Jamison, shocked. They'd both slept with the same girl.

"She's a bit young, ain't she?" Jesse asked.

"I'M ONLY 22 MESELF!"

"...You're 25." Roadhog said.

"I'm 25?...Whateva, I still like her and you fellas can get stuffed!" Jamison left the table in a huff.

McCree looked at Roadhog, "Ya never did tell us what lucky gal ya took to bed the other day."

"Uh..." The junker really didn't give a fuck anymore, "Yeah, it was Hana." The men couldn't believe it, some laughed.

"How is she not paralyzed?"

"...or dead?"

"Does Rat know?"

"NO." Roadhog cracked his massive knuckles, "And we're gonna keep it that way. GOT IT?"

"No worries, big guy. They gotta get by you first to get to your boss, huh?"

Roadhog sighed and got up to leave, "Twats."


	7. Chapter 7

Hana watched herself in the mirror, taking one last look at her long hair. If she was to be associated with the junkers, she wanted to look the part. She was sick of her soft, girly image. She wanted to be tough, someone the other heroes respected and would take seriously. She touched the blade of the scissors and exhaled.

 _It's only hair...It'll grow back..._

She held a piece from the front and snipped it slowly. One piece after another, Hana's hair was slowly getting shorter and shorter. "Oh my god..." She whispered to herself. Hopefully her new image would get positive reactions, from both the media and the heroes. It was time to be a big girl, make her own decisions.

More and more hair fell to the floor until Hana saw herself in the mirror. It was short and choppy, surprisingly cute, but still a big shock. It was...wild. Junkrat _had_ to like it.

Hana awoke the next morning to the same usual routine, Soldier yelling at everyone to get up. She would've thought she'd been given less battles because of her broken arm, but that sadly wasn't the case. Why couldn't they just take Zarya instead? Or even Orisa?

She reached up to scratch her usual knotty bed hair, not remembering she'd cut it, "Oh my god."

"HANA." Soldier pounded on her door again.

"Okay, _dad_." She yawned, stretching her arms.

Hana left her room in her bunny onesie, excited to show everyone her new look. As soon as she entered the cafeteria, she noticed Jamison wasn't there. Neither was Mako. She sat down next to Satya, trying to ignore the stares from the other women. Her eyes darted around at each of them to see their expressions, all the same.

"...Hana?" Lena asked.

Mei looked like she was about to burst out laughing. Hana squinted at her.

"Your hair..." Sombra stated the obvious, "It's..."

"Cute!" Lena smiled. Sombra wasn't afraid to say her true feelings and opinions, so it was probably going to be negative.

"Thanks." Hana responded quietly, looking back at Mei.

"Do you have something to tell us?" Mei chuckled.

"Geogi kkeojyeo! (Piss off!)" She wanted to lunge across the table and choke her.

"Oh, leave off, Mei." Lena said, "You look adorable, love!"

Mei rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book.

"Does the Rat like it?" Sombra asked.

Hana looked back at the men's table. He still wasn't there.

"Okay, rollcall." Soldier called for Pharah, Junkrat, Lucio, Symmetra, and finally Hana, who wasn't there. He sighed, "Anyone seen Hana?"

"Coming!" She called, running down the hall to join the other heroes. She wore a white crop top shirt with a cropped sleeveless jacket, tight brown pants, brown booties, and long gloves up to her elbows.

"Hiya!" She skipped over to her place in between Junkrat and Lucio, pretending nothing was different. Everyone, including Soldier, had their eyes on her.

"Hana?" Jamison looked amazed. Hana wasn't sure if it was a positive or negative reaction.

She strapped on her goggles and giggled, "I'm a junker! Like you n' Hog!"

"Lookin' gooood, girl!" Lucio said through his Hippityhop helmet. If it weren't for Mei, Hana would have _two_ best friends. She looked up to Lucio, he was like a big brother to her.

"...Ya...ya look cute." Junkrat scratched the back of his head like a nervous high school boy talking to his crush.

Hana smiled.

"Ok, move out." Soldier ordered.


End file.
